1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a combined space conditioning or heating and water heating system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a combined space conditioning or heating and water heating system where the space heating system includes a forced air system.
2. Background Art
In conventional space conditioning or cooling systems where forced air ductworks are utilized, purpose-built air conditioning coils and their related control apparatus are provided to remove heat from forced air flows. Such coils are typically used during summer months or when the temperature of a space needs to be lowered. The functioning of the air conditioning coils serves no other purposes than cooling the space. In addition, the entire cooling load is handled using the purpose-built air conditioning coils and their related control apparatus. Tremendous amounts of energy are required to run compressors if the entire cooling load has to be met using conventional air conditioning coils. Further, conventional air conditioning systems are discrete units from water heating systems. There are few to no shared components, causing redundant components, e.g., heat exchangers, fluid conductors and controllers, etc. to be required in discrete conventional space conditioning, heating and water heating systems.
Thus, there is a need for a combined heating or cooling system in which, one or more advantageous heat transfer actions can occur as a matter of normal operation of one of the components of the system.